Battle Ram
|Damage? = 4 |Range? = 4 |Accuracy? = 3 |Agility? = 3 |Clip Size? = 20 |Firing Type? = Automatic Shot |Type of Gun? = Automatic Weapon|currency = Paid}} The Battle Ram was introduced during the 3.0.0 Update. It comes with the Hulk Equipment for or if bought separately. It has 20 rounds in the clip and deals almost the same damage as the Revolver per hit. Strategy For briefing, this weapon shoots 20 shots in around 9 seconds. The projectiles were explosive (now no longer an explosive), so it has small blast radius. At first, people could dodge these projectiles' explosion simply by moving. However, it was fixed that the bullets are now unmissable, but at a slightly lowered RoF. For this weapon, you can use either the Run And Gun technique or the Camping technique. For Run and Gun, you will run across the map and shoot everything that can be killed (players or bots, of course). It will require 3 shots for average person. It doesn't matter how far is your enemy as it will hit them as hard as the normal shots. Against other weapons at short distance, strafe and back off while shooting. It is best to circle around your target. For Camping, pick your spot and start shooting! Even at long range, it can dominate the most tank players and the most agile ones. Especially of course, a target who is camping and does not move at all. Both strategy has a good outcome, depends on your gameplay style. Maybe mix both strategy. Just in case, who knows? Are you worthy for this, deadly and merciless weapon? Guide Not getting enough kills with this weapon? This guide might help you. Weapon Analysis 'Advantages' * Good damage * Long ranged * Very accurate * Okay-ish agility * Moderate reloading time 'Disadvantages' * Slow RoF * Very pricey for most * Small clip for an automatic weapon Trivia * Previously, the bullets were extremely fast, able to make it throughout the map in less than a quarter of a second. Although, they exploded right before impact. Later in the minor update, they explode upon impact, but at a quite slower speed. ** Now, the blast radius is smaller and the RoF decreased, but the projectiles now are as fast as normal bullets and no longer missable. The damage remains the same. You can't auto kill yourself. * The price is the same as Chemrail's. * When the Battle Ram first came out it was bugged and took some minor updates to make it work properly. * As of the patch that came out on June 6 2015. The Battle Ram's bullets now follow the player (like normal bullets would) and it no longer has splash damage. The blast radius animation means nothing other than a fancy look. * '''Battle Ram '''was made available with The Battle Hulk armor, and could be bought with or without the armor. *It is considered the most overpowered weapon by many players, taking the previous weapon's place that was once the most overpowered; the MIB Noisy Cricket. * This weapon, alongside the Hunter Rifle, has the most amount of stat bars (14 out of 16). * The damage of this weapon, unlike others, does not decrease the farther you get from someone Gallery BR1.jpg|The stats as seen in the shop BR3.jpg|Equipped (1) BR2.jpg|Equipped (2) BR4.jpg|When you start shooting BRfixed.jpg|Battle Ram fixed! Category:Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Paid Weapons